This invention relates to providing a system for improved pet waste collection. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for the convenient application of a disposable liner to a pet-debris scooper adapted to collect and seal the pet waste and debris within such liner.
Pet waste left in public areas such as streets and sidewalks creates numerous sanitary problems, particularly in metropolitan areas having high population densities. It has been estimated that there are currently 60 million dogs in the United States alone, many of which residing in such large urban areas. Many municipalities have enacted local ordinances requiring that the pet owner clean up after their pets. Such tasks are unpleasant and often difficult to perform while managing the pet.
Because there are no easy to use and effective products currently available, most dog owners resort to the “bag-in-hand” method. Using a plastic grocery bag, the pet owner hand scoops the pet waste, closes the bag, and disposes of the waste in a trash receptacle. Some longtime dog owners have resigned to this primitive method, but new owners are understandably repulsed by the above-described technique. It is therefore clear that a need exists for devices that provide clean and efficient collection and disposal of pet waste, in a convenient and sanitary fashion.